Ted Plantos
Ted Plantos (December 24, 1943 - February 20, 2001) was a Canadian poet, writer, editor, and promoter of Canadian literature.The Hugh Garner People's Prose Award Winner, Ontario Poetry Society. Web, Apr. 21, 2019. Life Plantos ran the Toronto Public Library's reading series from 1970 to 1977. He led the People's Poetry Workshops on a weekly basis for the Toronto library system at The House On Gerard during the same time period. He co-founded and ran Old Nun Publications from 1972–1975. Old Nun magazine came out of this endeavour. He was a co-founder of the Canadian Poetry Association in January 1985. He was known as "The Poet of Parliament Street". Plantos owned and ran a Canada-wide literary magazine, Cross Canada Writer's Quarterly, from 1978 to 1991. In that year it was purchased by Beverley Daurio and the name was changed to Paragraph magazine. Afterward, Plantos was responsible for beginning the Milton Acorn People's Poetry Newsletter and the Milton Acorn People's Poetry Award. Recognition Since 2006 the Ontario Poetry Society has awarded the Ted Plantos Memorial Award, given annually to provide financial support to new poets and emerging writers.The Ted Plantos Memorial Award, Ontario Poetry Society. Web, Jan. 16, 2015. Publications *''The Seasons Are My Sacraments: Poems'' (illustrated by Aiko Suzuki). Toronto: Old Nun Publications, 1972. *''She Wore a Streetcar to the Wedding''. Toronto: Missing Link, 1973. *''All the Easy Oils of Energy''. Toronto: Missing Link, 1974. *''Dan's'' (illustrated by Richard Stoddart). Toronto: Lamplighter Press, 1974. *''Davey'' (illustrated by Richard Stoddart). Toronto: Lamplighter Press, 1974. *''Congratulations'' (illustrated by Richard Stoddart). Toronto: Lamplighter Press, 1974. *''There Were No Moons'' (illustrated by Richard Stoddart). Toronto: Lamplighter Press, 1974. *''A Sky We Both Knew'' (illustrated by Richard Stoddart). Toronto: Lamplighter Press, 1974. *''Vigil''.London, ON: Pikadilly Press, 1975. *''The Light Is On My Shoulder''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1977. *''The Universe Ends at Sherbourne & Queen''. Toronto: Steel Rail, 1977. *''This Tavern Has No Symmetry''. Toronto: Steel Rail, 1979. *''Poems''. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1983? *''Passchendaele''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1983. *''Mosquito Nirvana''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1993. *''Dogs Know About Parades: Poems''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1993. *''Daybreak's Long Waking: Selected and new poems''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1997. Short fiction *''The Shanghai Noodle Killing: Stories''. Toronto: Seraphim Editions, 2000. Non-fiction *''Remembrance Day: Essays on John McCrae's "In Flanders fields"'' (with Carol Malyon; Leanne Tyla Ray). London: HMS Books, 1993. Juvenile *''Heather Hits Her First Home Run'' (illustrated by Heather Collins). Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1989. *''At Home on Earth: Poems'' (illustrated by John Fraser). Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1992. Edited *''Poesia: Emerging poets anthology''. Toronto: Old Nun Press, 1975. *''Poems for Sale in the Street: A daring new anthology'' (edited with Jim Brown & Tom Clement). Toronto: Steel Rail, 1979. *''Not to Rest in Silence: A celebration of people's poetry''. Hamilton, ON, & Pittsburgh, PA: UnMon America, 1996. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ted Plantos, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 16, 2015. See also *Children's poets *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems * "John's Grill Boogie", Cabbagetown Museum ;Books *Ted Plantos at Amazon.com ;About *Ted Plantos at Seraphim Editions *Tribute article *"Ted Plantos presented by Kent Bowman *Ted Plantos Dedication, Ontario Poetry Society. Category:Canadian poets Category:1943 births Category:2001 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Children's poets